With the advent of ubiquitous society, expectation is rising for small electronic devices having wireless communication functions which are typically portable information terminals such as a cellular phone and a PDA. Therefore, smaller and lighter electronic devices have been researched, but in order to further respond to various kinds of needs in the future, a demand for increasing the functions and enhancing the performance thereof is expected to still further increase. Especially, high frequency devices are required to be integrated in a wireless communication device.
In this case, a conventional semiconductor device for the purpose of integrating high frequency devices has a problem in that the adhesive property between a cap and a bump electrode is weak, and high frequency devices are separated at a bonding surface between a barrier metal and a pad electrode.